


Rubor

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una misión pone a prueba la profesionalidad de Ziva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubor

Cuenta la leyenda que es imposible hacer que un David se ruborice. No llevan ese gen en la sangre, lo perdieron hace un puñado de generaciones y ahora malviven sin él. Se dicen que no les hace falta igual que la zorra decía que las uvas estaban verdes, pero lo echan de menos a cada momento, especialmente en días como este.

Hace calor, es un buen comienzo. Luces de colores iluminando el velo de humo de la estancia como una sinfonía de gotas perdidas en el océano que retumba una y otra vez contra los muros. La muchedumbre saltando desordenadamente, el roce involuntario o quizá no. En mitad de las olas, ella, haciendo surf con su bandeja, preguntándose cómo demonios va a conseguir oír nada a través de su auricular.

La música es tan ensordecedora que solo logra escuchar su propia respiración trabajosa mientras se abre paso y otea la sala infructuosamente. Todos jadean a su alrededor. Hombres con hombres. Mujeres con mujeres. Sodoma y Gomorra repetidos. Si hay alguien arriba, mejor que se tape los ojos esta noche.

Quien no se los puede tapar es ella mientras recoge vasos vacíos con restos de carmín de mesas con una pátina de polvo blanco y vaya usted a saber qué más. Subido en una plataforma, encerrado en una falsa jaula, sacudiendo las caderas como si no hubiera mañana. Camiseta de rejilla, purpurina, lápiz de ojos. Oh, sí, resulta creíble. Ya ha tenido que rechazar más de una proposición deshonesta porque no venía de quien él esperaba.

Ziva se pierde en su baile demencial y se olvida del tiempo y el espacio, de que están trabajando. Está ahí para verlo todo, pero parece que no ve a nadie, que está ocupado en que todos le vean. Sería imposible no hacerlo, no fijarse en esa frente perlada de sudor, en los músculos de gimnasio y… No, nunca se había detenido a mirarle ahí abajo. Los apretadísimos pantalones lo hacen tan evidente.

—Mesa cinco.

Al final resulta que el auricular funciona. La voz de Malachi le llega a Ziva como un susurro amortiguado y sensual de gato contento en el regazo de su ama. Para confirmar que no ha sido una alucinación provocada por el calor, la reverberación constante y las luces esquizofrénicas, Ziva le busca la mirada. Es tan fugaz como un beso robado, pero al gogó de la noche se le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios sazonada por un guiño travieso que culmina con unos morritos.

Apresurándose no solo para no perder a su objetivo, Ziva deja su bandeja y se abre paso zigzagueando entre la frenética colmena de la pista de baile. Cuando a punto está de llegar, vuelve la vista a la jaula. No comprende cómo ha podido metérselos sin que reventaran. Desafía todas las leyes naturales, igual que su gen ausente.

Abordarla es sencillo aunque al hacerlo note los ojos del oficial metido a bailarín clavados en su nuca. Unas palabritas de arrullo al oído, una escapada al baño, unos arrumacos. Puede que no lo sepa, pero la mujer no llegará al próximo fin de semana. Tendría que habérselo pensado mejor antes de intentar venderle secretos de estado a potencias extranjeras. Se equivocaba si creía que solo por huir de Israel se encontraría a salvo.

—Hecho.  
—Gracias a Dios, te quiero. Un baboso más y habría empezado a repartir patadas.

Ziva sonríe. Si Malachi se expresa con tanta contundencia es que ya no puede más. Se abriga, se dirige al coche y estaciona ante la salida trasera. Malachi no tarda en salir a paso ligero todavía vestido para seducir y desviar la atención. En cuanto entra en el vehículo, consigue captar la de Ziva. Imposible, resulta imposible. Como su gen perdido.

—Arranca, no vaya a ser que alguno de esos degenerados me haya seguido.

Patidifusa, Ziva logra procesar sus palabras apenas lo bastante para asentir mecánicamente, apartar la mirada de su entrepierna y obedecer. Conduce como un robot unas cuantas manzanas hasta que le oye suspirar y por el rabillo del ojo le ve frotándose la cara como para terminar de despertarse de un mal sueño.

—¿Estás bien?

Malachi es más bien uno húmedo.

—Ziva, ¿estás bien?  
—¡¿Eh?!

Da un respingo, se asegura de que puede circular el próximo par de segundos sin empotrarse contra nada y le mira. Malachi la observa con inquietud.

—Que si estás bien.  
—Mejor que nunca. ¿Por qué?  
—No lo sé, estás… rara. Creo que nunca te había visto ponerte roja. Ya sé qué parezco un mamarracho con estas pintas, pero no es para…

Le deja hablar y vuelve la vista al frente. No le interesa. Pero tiene razón, nota el calor agolpándosele en las mejillas, extendiéndose como fuego por sus entrañas. Roja, colorada, ruborizada de arriba abajo.

Al final la leyenda era falsa.


End file.
